Pretty Cure Summer Vacation
by morixxx
Summary: A rewritten story and owned by arcaris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters and the Pretty Cure. It does not belong to any series or it is not related to the show. All rights reserved to its creators and producers.**

* * *

It's Summer Vacation, Nagisa and Honoka, together with Saki and Mai are happily eating watermelons at Yukishiro's Residence, Honoka's house. Mai brought it from their home since her father bought too much for them. Mai thought of bringing it over to Honoka's house to share it with everyone.

Nagisa contemplate while slowly eating her watermelon. "Guys, do you have any idea how to spend our summer vacation before school starts?" They stopped eating their watermelon and start thinking about what Nagisa just said. They gave a lot of suggestions like mountain hiking, visiting aquarium, art museum and amusement park, but none of it sparks Nagisa's interests.

Sanae, Honoka's grandmother, led Hikari, who just came in, to where Nagisa and the rest. Honoka welcomed her and Saki offered her a slice of watermelon. "What's the matter Nagisa-san?" Hikari noticed Nagisa as though she had no appetite and a bit sluggish. Nagisa looked at Hikari with weird half-opened eyes face. "Hey! Hikari, what do you want to do in the summer?"

"Nothing in particular. I have to help Akane-san at the café." Hikari noted. Nagisa crossed her arms to her chest and made a short sigh. "So... anymore ideas?" Nagisa asks.

"How about having summer vacation party with everyone? I'm sure we gonna have lots of fun!" Saki said.

"It's summer vacation party at the beach. It's summer anyway, right? How is that?" Mai added.

"Great! That's a great idea! Good thinking Saki-san! Mai-san!" Nagisa excitedly agreed to them.

"Beach sounds good but I believe the resorts are already crowded with people due to it is summer. I'm definitely sure that beach resorts are all fully booked this season." Honoka said.

They all thought the same thing, too. Inviting the rest of their Precure friends means their fairies are going along with them as well. It'll be a trouble if ever some people saw fairies wondering around the beach. "AH!" Nagisa shouted. Her friends startled with what she did.

"Wait! How about we call someone who knows something about vacation planning? We need help from the expert at a time like this." Nagisa said. They all looked at her, breathing out a big sigh. "What's the matter?" She asked. "You just can't say things in a calm way Nagisa-mepo. You should learn how to act like a lady for a bit-mepo" Mepple said in an insult tone. Nagisa grab Mepple and start shaking him back and forth. "Honoka, can you call Karen-san and tell her to come over." Nagisa said while shaking Mepple.

Hours later, Karen along with Komachi arrived at Honoka's house. They hand out their presents for everyone. Sanae served more tea to them and she was happy to have more visitors in their house. It's been a long time since the house got crowded with people and glad that Honoka have gained more friends. Komachi offered Sanae a daifuku in return for her kindness. "Honoka dear, I must excuse myself. I have to go to shopping for tonight's dinner. Take care of the rest." Sanae said.

"Okay! Take care!" Honoka said to Sanae.

"As you mentioned earlier, I think I know just a place where can have our summer vacation party.

Unfortunately, I can't offer you our place since it's already crowded with guests. But we still have one option left." Karen said.

"I knew we can count on you Karen-san. So, what is this option we have?" Nagisa said.

"I'll call them later. We'll update you once we have confirmation to the location. For now, I really love your place Honoka-san. It's so calm and peaceful here." Karen said.

"I love this place too. It's nice to be in here Honoka-san." Komachi added.

Honoka thank them. Everyone stayed at Honoka's place a bit longer, spending their time chatting and eating snacks together. After that, everyone head home. That night, Karen called Honoka and happily told her that they have found a private beach just for them. With that, they called their other friends and invited everyone to a summer vacation beach party together with the fairies. To ensure there will be no conflict with everyone's schedule, they already set the date two days from that day they planned it.

The day has finally come. Nagisa, Saki, Mana, Miyuki, Megumi, Nozomi, Hibiki, Love and Tsubomi, together with the rest of their friends have arrived at their meeting place, at Hime's place. Everyone is so excited and can't wait to get there. The destination, the Kaido Beach Resort, owned by Minami's family and her brother manages the resort. Alice offered the Yotsuba's private transportation vehicle for an easy ride. Karen thanked Alice for lending them their personal service. Alice ordered Sebastian, her personal butler, to call Minami that they will be arriving soon.

"Where are Haruka-chan and her friends?" Miyuki asks.

"Y'know, they're probably already there since Minami-san own's the place." Akane said.

"Oh! That's right! Minami-san is really awesome." Miyuki said.

Sebastian called everyone to get inside the transportation vehicle. Minutes later, the vehicle left the place going to pier, where they need to take another ride to reach Kaido Beach Resort.

A long trip and couple of hours later, they have fainally arrived at the resort. Minami welcomed them. She lead them to the hotel and shown them their room. It was a huge room fit enough for all of them. While unpacking their things and stuff, Minami oriented her friends about the resort. With the help from her brother, the entire resort is already reserved for them. It means their fairy friends are free to roam, but they need to be cautious not to be discovered by the resort staff. Currently, the resort staffs are not around, except for the housekeepers and the kitchen crew. They will be staying for three days and two nights. For their snacks, Minami suggests them about making their own snacks and lunch to make things more excitement. Everyone agree. Right at that moment, Haruka, Kirara, and Towa arrived at guest room and joined the others. After the briefing, they walk around and watched the scenery and the surroundings of the resort. The ocean breeze feels great and the weather is all so perfect that they couldn't longer resist the temptation plunging in the water.

"Come on! Let's get this party started already!" Nagisa excitedly waived her left arm up high. Everyone agreed with her.

"Before that, Komachi and I, with the help Minami-san, made this plan for our three days and two of stay." Karen shown them the schedule they have written and gave it to Honoka to pass it on to others. "It says here, we can swim all day. Is this right?" Honoka said.

"I'm sure everyone is excited for swimming since you all came all the way just to get here. All the activities such games and competition will be held tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy this moment as long as we can." Minami said.

They set up everything at the beach. Everyone helped out. They began preparing food for their lunch and for afternoon snacks, inflated the lifebuoys and beach balls, set-up the canopy tent, lined the beach parasols and tied the net with ropes off to the end posts at beach volleyball court. Everything is all set. While the barbecue still grilling and the refreshments are chilling, they started the party. At that moment, Miyuki spotted two small creatures followed by a tall one and they are all heading their way. She can't distinguish their image from afar because of the hot steam coming from the sand due to the sun's heat. "Hey!" cried the small brown creature.

Miyuki focused her vision. "Hey! It's you guys!" Miyuki wave her hands to them. The others looked at the people coming to them. "It's Ayumi-chan! Gureru! Enen!" Miyuki said. The three of them joined the others.

"We invited them, too. I ask someone to pick her up this morning." Minami said.

"I'm just a little shy since I'm the only one you've asked for in your personal service Minami-san. I think it's a bit too much of a service." Ayumi said.

"She got it right! We have to pretend to be a doll while on the trip, too! It's not that easy to do you know!" Gureru said.

"But Gureru move too much. The driver almost caught us suspicious." Enen said.

"Eh! It's that all that drivers fault. The trip have been bumpy that my head hit the door more than thrice." Gureru complained.

Minami apologized for the inconvenience and promised the service will be better next time. Ayumi suggested and decided that she, Gureru and Enen will join a ride home with the others at the last day of their vacation. Minami agreed. After that commotion, someone else came to the scene. Akane saw Mirai, Riko and Kotoha flying their way to them. They landed to the shore and run towards their friends who were setting the canopy tent.

"Alright! Let's go swimming!" Akane yelled, punching her hand up high. Everyone cheers with her.

"Wait!" Mana exclaim. Everyone looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Minami asked.

Mana thought of putting up a swimming contest in advance instead of holding it the next day, since that's what everyone is doing. The swimming contest indeed will be the next day. "Well, it's not going to affect tomorrow's schedule but the activity will be lessen. But...sure! Go ahead. I'm sure everyone agrees to this." Minami thought. She looked to her friends and they acknowledge. Karen and Minami discussed the mechanics for the contest. "The winner of this contest will win ¥1000 worth of gift certificate and a 20% off the price when you visit the Lucky Spoon." Minami said. They gave out a big awe as they heard the prizes. All the prizes were sponsored by Alice, Minami and Karen. In return, the Lucky Spoon will contribute to the event by the agreement.

"Hey! Why you never told me anything about this?" Hibiki grunted irritably.

"There won't be an excitement if I spill out the rewards, right?" Kanade smile and winked.

Sebastian, standing on a rock in the water and he is holding a transceiver, will be the referee. He explained the rules of the contest. Whoever crosses the finish line wins the game. With him, Shypre and Coffret floating above the water, holding a rope as an end mark of a race. There is no time limit. Ribbon and Glassan will be the eyewitness. Sebatian mention all the names of the participants. It's so loud out there, adding the waves splashing to the shore.

Sebastian raises the flag and the contestants are in position. He gave out the signal and away they go. They ran towards ocean and dive in to the water. Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Nao and Akane are taking the lead, while Mana, Mirai and Megumi are getting way behind. Megumi, who uses a lifebuoy, apparently begins to slow down, making her in the last position. Mana and Mirai moves in incredible speed and they are now taking the lead. Everyone else is doing their best. Just a few meters left before reaching the end. Finish! Glassan and Ribbon raced the finish line flag as the contestants reached the goal.

"And the winner is...SETSUNA-SAN!" Sebastian yelled.

"WHAT?" The contestants said in unison.

"Since when did she join the contest?" Akane protested.

Sebastian did mention everyone's name at first. It's just that there's too much commotion going and his voice got overpowered by a loud noise coming from the sea and of the crowd. To support his statement, Mana and Megumi proved that Setsuna did join the contest. She was standing right beside Mana. They just couldn't believe it. The contestants, Sebastian and the fairies went to the shore. Setsuna received her prize. Love, Buki and Miki congratulated her. After that contest, they continue their party. They play, dance, sing, eat and swim the whole afternoon until evening.

They returned to the hotel and had dinner together. After dinner, Minami announce tomorrow's activity, the Beach Volleyball Contest and the Create Your Own Sand Art Contest. She asks them who is willing to join and find themselves a partner. "Once you have a partner, submit your names and your group name." Minami said. The fairies may participate in Sand Art Contest. Nozomi, who is so eager to join the beach volleyball contest, has been declined by Rin. "I really hate to say this but you aren't good in sports Nozomi." Rin said. Nozomi pouted her lips and gave a small whine.

After that discussion, they laid the futons on the floor. The room is incredibly large that there are still some spaces for them to move around. They'll be sleeping together like one big family. Miyuki thought that since they still have a time before bed time, she requested to play a little game. She then stopped from talking and pointed at the bed sheet and it's floating above them. "W-What is that?" Miyuki said in horrified tone voice. Some of them got creep out.

"Ha-chan you're amazing-mofu." Mofurun excitedly clapping her little paws to Kotoha's little ghost trick.

"Kotoha-chan, whaddya think your doin'?" Rin exclaimed.

"I thought that this will bring out everyone's thrill of excitement and I didn't fail, HA!" Kotoha happily blurted her intention. Rin made a face-palm. "I'll bring it down. Cure Up! Ra pa pa!" Kotoha chanted. The bed sheet flew and hit Akane.

"Hey! You did that on purpoese!" Akane grab her pillow and throw it to Kotoha's direction. But Rin accidentally got hit. Rin fights back and throws the pillow back to Akane. With quick reaction, Akane dodged so quickly that the pillow hits Nao right on her face. Nao blasted and returned the pillow, plus her own pillow, back to Rin. The pillows hit Mana and Makoto at the same time. Both of them did the same, hitting Itsuki and Tsubomi.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Erika yelled.

The mock fight started. The room got filled with laughter. They kept playing all night until everyone's got tired of playing. Soon after, everyone went fast asleep,


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep it up guys! We'll run another lap before the sunrise." Itsuki said.

"WHAT?!" Tsubomi and Erika cried.

At the crack of dawn, Itsuki drag Tsubomi and Erika for exercise to help them keep in shape. Itsuki grab this chance since it's a perfect place for training. Tsubomi is catching her breath and couldn't take another round. Erika, on the other hand, still has energy to keep going. "Why is Yuri-san not with us?" She complained. Itsuki flinched and didn't respond to Erika. She pretending she didn't heard anything. "Come on! Just one more round and it'll be over." Erika gave Itsuki a stern look, pouted her lips and whining.

In front of them, they spotted Yuuko doing the same. Itsuki catch up and greeted her. Not meters long, there are Miki and Saki who is also having their morning work-out. After another round of jogging, they all return to hotel to relax and have breakfast. Tsubomi passed out and they carried her all the way. She needed a little rest, and soon she's on her feet.

The weather dawned bright and sunny. Everyone felt energized and ready for the action. The Create Your Own Sand Art Contest has begun. In the same time, Tug-of-War is on the heat. The Red Team, consists of Nagisa, Akane, Mana, Love, and Megumi, is on advantage againsts the Blue team's member, Saki, Nao, Mirai, Hibiki, and Eren. "Just one more pull and we got this guys!" Nagisa strongly declared and have high hopes that they can achieve the sweet victory. The Red Team give everything they have, but the Blue Team does not intend to lose the game and forcefully pull the rope against their opponent. Sebastian felt the extremely high intense fighting aura between the teams.

Participants of the Sand Art Contest are given one hour to finish their work. Minami and Karen serves as a spectator in the event. There are ten teams consists of three members each. There will be only one winner in this contest and the best team will receive a prize sponsored by Buta no Shippo. Losing teams will receive a consolation prize.

"Mana-san's father got all fired up due to excitement. Good thing that her grandfather acknowledged the sponsorship." Karen said.

"Yes! It's all thanks to Alice-san. We will give them an award in return as soon as we head home." Minami replied. She is holding a list attached to the clipboard where the name of each team is written on it.

While the contests are being held, Gureru invited Enen to have a little adventure of their own. Everyone is so busy that no one probably will notice that they left the beach for a couple of hours. He wants to go to the forest and look for possible hidden treasures on the island. Enen agrees with him in the condition that they should inform Ayumi about it. "Come on! Don't worry! We'll be back soon. I promise you that. We will show them how great we are." Gureru boast pounding his hand on to his chest.

"Where are you going-kuru" Candy heard them talking. She approach them and are curious about their plan. Enen become frantic and don't know where to start explaining. But before he could speak, Gureru fill in and interrupt Enen.

"Great timing, Candy. Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier." Gureru said.

Candy was willing to go with them. But before that, she needs to inform this to their companions first. Gureru said it is not necessary to do that. Couple of hours isn't long. They will return soon and nobody will notice the time. Enen still insists that they should tell their friends that they will be leaving. Gureru went ahead and left the beach and Candy walk after him. Trembling and afraid of what could happen to them in the woods, Enen find his courage and followed them afterwards. No one noticed that they left because people were too busy with the activities that took place that time.

They went all out for the win, or so they hope too much on winning the game. Tug-of-War ended in a tie. The rope reaches its limit that excessive tension causes it to break in the middle. They all got thrown in the sand due to excessive force of pulling which causes the rope to break. Sebastian wondering why did the rope break. He was ascertain that they followed the standard diameter and length, and made from polyester fiber. . "It must be due to the player's explosive strength and extreme gripping power that the rope seems cannot keep up with them." Sebastian said.

"I'm sure that ONE over there has strength of ten monsters-mepo. Just imagine the weight of the food she comsume everyday-mepo. That ONE should be enough to be everyone's opponent-mepo." Mepple said in teasing comment. Nagisa overheard Mepple and shouted "what did you say?!" Mepple just said that he was fooling Nagisa, in exasperating gloat. He run off and Nagisa, who's got completely annoyed and very angry, chased after him.

It's about time for the Sand Art Contest to end the game. The participants just finished with their final touch. Minami ordered them to stand beside their creations. "Since there are no outsiders who can criticize everyone's work, I ask Yuri-san to be the judge." Minami announce. Everyone applaud. Yuri carefully examined all sand art, making a very serious look. After that, she approached Minami and whisphered her opinion. "Eh!" Minami's modest response to Yuri's decision.

"What's the matter?" Erika asked.

Minami went to the front to announce the winners at the contest, although not sure how they'll react to the statement. "Ah...uhmm...well...about the contest...we...we have a-a winner-s..." Minami stammered. "You say what?" Erika exclaimed. Minami felt a surge of anxiety.

"Uh...the...the winner-s ah...is...its...all of you...guys." Minami announced, with a shaky tone from her throat. Yuri remained silent by that moment. They were astonished by her announcement. "That's what has been decided." Minami added.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this? We want an explanation! " Erika demanded. They are waiting for her reply and to know what really happened. Yuri tapped her hand to Minami's shoulder and stood in front of them to explain. She gave them a serious look.

"Every one of you has shown a sense of elegance and artistic talent. The decorations that you used were truly environmentally friendly. Your works are beautiful and have an original design. It is very sad to see if the work is just to be ignored and not to be taken into account. So, everyone wins this tournament. That's the final decision." Yuri addressed.

Everyone is temporarily silent and tries to understand Yuri's discourse. They all give it a thought and agree with Yuri. "Yuri-san is awfully kind, isn't it?" Honoka said. Erika with a sour look her face muttering behind her. "She just afraid of the complaints she'll be hearing if she pointed the sole winner." Erika grumbled. And since no one complained about the decision, all contest participants took the prizes. After receiving their reward, Minami announce the next contest. It's the most awaited event, the Beach Volleyball Contest. She called all the players who will participate and told them to take a short break. The game will start shortly.

Gureru, Enen and Candy are now somewhere in the forest. Gureru courageously led his companions and was determined to find any possible treasure hidden there. "This is great, right? We got these entire forests of our very own." Gureru said. Enen was worried about what might happen to them as they walked deep in the forest. Candy seems not worry rather she's quite excited and ready to go anywhere. While walking, Enen saw a mound at their left side covered with grasses between the two trees. Gureru noticed Enen seemed out of focus. He tapped Enen's shoulder and quivers from the flicked of Gureru's hand. "What the matter? Hey! You okay?" Gureru asked. Enen calmed down and pointed his hand towards the thick grass that covers the mound.

Candy approached them and looked in the direction where Enen pointed his hand. "What's over there in that part-kuru? What do you think-kuru?" Candy said. Gureru grins and happily said with his hand, fist on chest, "Why won't we go over and check it out." They approached the mound to see it up close. There is nothing strange in the heap of the ground so they walk around to see the other side. There is an opening on the other side of the mound. It's just a small one but the size of the tunnel is just right for them so they can get there if they want to. "Let's go inside!" Gureru said. He went inside the cave, followed by Candy. "I-I think we really should tell this to Ayumi." Enen said worryingly.

"Gureru! Enen!" Ayumi's worried call. Miyuki heard Ayumi's voice. She approached her and asked why Ayumi seemed troubled and uncomfortable. "I haven't seen them an hour ago." Ayumi's concerned. Her anxiety response made Miyuki to take action. "Let's ask the others if they saw them." She told Ayumi. While Miyuki is having a conversation with Ayumi, she got interrupted when someone calls her name. "Miyuki! I can't find Candy. Do you know where she is?" Yayoi cried as she run towards them. Miyuki and Ayumi looked eye to eye and wondered about Yayoi's utterance. An idea hit their thoughts that Gureru, Enen and Candy would propably be together during these times. They set aside their doubts and started searching for their fairy friends.

The mound that the fairies saw outside happens to be a cave. It's quite spacious and filled with minerals. "Amazing! Who would think that there's a huge cave in here." Gureru sounded so fascinated by the cave's gallery. Candy got her eyes wide open to all the crystal like gems embedded to the walls of the cave. Enen still in anxious. "Can we go out now?" Enen requested. Gureru gave a puzzled look at Enen. "You worry too much Enen. We'll be fine, I promise you. Now, Let's go!" Gureru said.

And so, the three fairies went further inside the cave not knowing the predicament they might face up ahead.


End file.
